Conventional staples comprise a single integral wire with opposite ends bent downwardly at 90.degree. to provide two punching elements. The wire is generally C-shaped and when used to fasten two work members together, the C-shape straddles the joint.
Because only one punching element of the conventional staple is received on each side of the joint of two members to be fastened, the members are really not secured in a stable manner inasmuch as one can move or pivot about the staple point embedded therein relative to the other member.
It would be desirable to design a staple which would avoid the above-described instability.